Sailor Moon Eclipse
by Minao Tskino
Summary: After the Sailor Stars Arc, comes a new adventure for the Sailor Senshi along with four new warriors! Meet Sailor Wish, Dream, and Fate as they hide out on Earth with their princess, Sailor Sun, awaiting an extreme battle with the Black Sun Kingdom! Will Sailor Sun arise to victory, or fall into the darkness of the Black Sun? Find out in- Sailor Moon Eclipse!


**Kimixyouna Hikari - Kuroi Taiyou**

**A Strange Light - The Black Sun**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two queens of the Solar System.

Queen Serenity ruled over the Moon Kingdom. She lived with her subjects, advisors, and her daughter, Princess Serenity. The moon was engulfed in a very peaceful time.

Her sister, Queen Heart, ruled over the Sun Kingdom. The Sun kingdom was the same as the moon, yet not all was well. Queen Heart's daughter, Princess of the Sun, was stranger, darker, and more evil than she should've been. No one knew why. She was obsessed with power and greed.

The night the moon kingdom was destroyed, Queen Heart was assassinated. The peaceful Sun Kingdom was thrown into an opposite direction. The citizens were fearful of their new ruler, Queen Taiyou. She was cruel, and executed anyone who disobeyed her.

Yet, she too could not live forever. Her rule could not last forever, this she knew. So, she had a daughter. Princess Taiyou was surprisingly kind and generous.

At the same time, down on earth, the Sailor Senshi were defeating Sailor Galaxia. Word of this quickly spread to the Queen, who was afraid her rule would be cut short. Her daughter, who was much more powerful than she, needed to defeat the Sailor Senshi, and their leader, Sailor Moon. Queen Taiyou wasn't idiotic. She knew her daughter wasn't at all like her. She sent for the members of the Black Sun.

The Black Sun was an organization of darkness, run by their leader, King Darkness. Queen Taiyou offered him rule of the Sun after her death if he convinced the Princess to defeat Sailor Moon.

Intrigued by her offer, King Darkness agreed, but with a much more sinister thought in mind.

* * *

"Princess Taiyou!" A servant of the Queen knocked on the Princess's Bedroom door.

"Come in," The door opened, revealing the princess. Everyone who lived in the Sun kingdom were affected by the constant heat. Most people had naturally tan skin, very light eyes and hair, and very defined features. The Princess, like her subjects, had long blond hair and calming blue eyes.

"The Queen wishes to see you," The servant said nervously, "Immediately."

The Princess, unfazed by her subject's anxiousness, smiled and hurried towards the throne room.

Taking a deep breath, Princess Taiyou quietly entered the Throne Room.

"Mother? You wished to speak with me-" She stopped when she saw a very tall man with features much different from that of the Sun kingdom. His hair was black and his skin was pale. His eyes bored into her soul. They were dark gold; Taiyou had never seen eyes such as these.

Regaining her composer, she smiled and said, "Good afternoon Sir. I apologize; I was expecting to see the Queen."

He seemed to not have registered her words, and moved closer, "I did not know that the Princess had such beauty."

Taiyou, blushing slightly, asked, "Who are you?"

"King Drakon of the Black Sun," At her confused expression, he continued, "I'm from another Solar System. Surely you have heard of me."

"No, she hasn't," A sour voice came from the other side of the room.

"Queen Taiyou," The princess looked over Drakon's shoulder, "May I ask what's going on?"

The queen approached the pair, her icy blue eyes contrasting from her fiery red hair, "Yes. This is your fiancé."

"Mother! I-" She was cut off by a stern glare.

"Now is not the time for disrespect!" Her mother snapped. Princess Taiyou all but disappeared under the queen's harsh stare, "You will be married! On another note, we still have much to discuss."

"Like what?" The Princess whispered.

"The moon princess..._Serenity_," The queen spat out the name, "Has unlocked her full potential as the leader of the Sailor Soldiers while you have much to learn. I knew we shouldn't have waited this long. You," She looked at her powerful daughter and wondered how it could be, "Are Sailor Sun."

"Me? A Guardian of the Solar System?" The Princess's eyes enlarged.

"No. You're a ruler. You aren't meant to save the galaxy. You are meant to command it."

"Command the galaxy? But I'm..I mean I'm just-"

"A perfect candidate for the job," King Drakon smiled.

"With his help of course," The Queen agreed, "You will be able to rule, and defeat the Sailor Soldiers-"

"Defeat?!" At this, Princess Taiyou stepped back.

"Perhaps you were a bit too hasty," Drakon smirked at the Queen. She scowled, and moved towards the Princess.

"You wish me to kill the Sailor Soldiers?!"

"You will do what I say!"

"I will not!" she took a step back, concious of her mother's wrath, "I know your heart, mother! I will not follow someone with such evil intent!"

"With a little encouragment, anything is possible." King Drakon said, calmly, pulling out the Solar Crystal.

"You dare steal from me?!" The Queen glared at him.

"I only borrowed the Crystal. You couldn't have believed your plan would've worked without it!" He peirced her glare with his own.

"What's the Solar Crystal for?" Princess Taiyou asked.

"The Crystal with the control and power of the sun. In good hands it could uphold the universe. In mine...Let's see how you fare." He held up the red crystal in Taiyou's direction. The Princess felt the pull it had in the pit of her stomach, and tried to resist the urge to step forward. A glow surrounded the crystal, and the more she resisted, the more it pulled her.

"You are mine, Princess-"

"**Dreamy Flash**!" A ball of white light shot forward. King Draken and Princess Taiyou were thrown to the side. The crystal had escaped his grasp.

"Got it!" A white-gloved hand snatched up the crystal before it hit the ground.

Before the action continued, Queen Taiyou sprinted out of the throne room.

"I can't see!" The princess shouted, her vision a dark purple.

"You're fine," A woman's voice reached her, and she felt herself being pulled up, "But we need to escape. _Wish!_ Over here, now!"

"Guards coming! Shouldn't I get the doors?" A sarcastic, younger voice snapped.

"No time! Let's just get out of here!" A calm, smooth voice called.

The princess looked around, trying to make sense of direction.

"Don't worry Princess! We'll be out of here in no time!" The young girl laughed.

"Who are you?!" The hands let go of her, and she struggled to stay on her feet.

"We're the good guys!" The young voice came again.

"**Sailor Teleport**!" The voices yelled.

* * *

I just loved writing this! This is in honor of Sailor Moon Crystal that just came out!

Loved that too 3

Anyways, here are the Japanese translations:

Queen Heart | Queen Kokoro

King Drakon | King Dragon/King Serpant

Black Sun | Kuroi Taiyou

Dreamy Flash | Yume No You Na Furusshu

'Till Next Time,

Sailor Minao: **Chixyoshaga Kieru!**


End file.
